This invention is an innovative electrical outlet plate that easily replaces standard electric outlet plates. When installed, electric plugs cannot be pulled out by curious toddlers, nor can children insert objects into vacant outlets. Electric plugs from sensitive equipment, like computers, cannot be accidently pulled from the electric outlet by clumsy adults or pets.
Since electrical contacts of a conventional electric outlet are continuously energized, they represent a source of danger for electric shocks and short circuits. While the prongs of an electrical outlet are designed to be safely inserted within the outlet sockets, it is possible to cause a short circuit by insertion of a wire or other metal object into the sockets. Specifically, small children are frequent explorers, and out of curiosity, insert articles such as safety pins, hair pins, or paper clips into the outlet with resultant shock and possible injury.
Ground Fault Interrupters or GFI""s automatically shut off power to an outlet when there is a short. They are required in areas prone to moisture, such as in kitchens and bathrooms, but they are too expensive to be used in every outlet. Renters may not want to pay for the cost of having these expensive outlets, as they should be installed by a licensed electrician.
Another solution is the provision of plastic dummy plugs which plug into the sockets of vacant outlets. However, plastic dummy plugs are easily misplaced or broken, and can be easily removed from the sockets by young children.
Safety plate assemblies have been proposed to replace the conventional cover plate for the outlet. There are lock boxes that cover or replace the electric outlet. These are large, expensive, and difficult to use. Others use a swinging door that can be locked with switches or magnets. The key can be lost or the magnet that unlocks the door can be easily misplaced.
Some assemblies have used a shutter to cover the electric outlets. The shutters include rotating cover shutters, hinged shutters, and sliding shutters. These covers rotate or slide to cover the outlet against insertion of objects by toddlers. These work well in that aspect, but they do not prevent an electrical plug from being pulled out part-way or completely by a curious toddler. They also do not prevent electric plugs from accidently being pulled out by adults, children, and pets.
Mehta""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,981 uses a shutter to cover the electric outlet, but the shutter is inside the electric outlet. The electric outlet has to be replaced and a homeowner may not be skilled enough to do the required electric wiring. The instant invention requires no replacing or handling of the electric outlet. Meistrell""s U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,842 uses a shutter to cover the electric outlet, but it only closes the shutter when not in use. It cannot keep the electric plug from being pulled out. The shutter is also not locked into the closed position Mendenez""s U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,243 uses a shutter that is closed by gravity. It also does not lock closed, nor does it keep an electric plug from being pulled out.
This invention is directed to the provision of an improved safety plate assembly for an electric outlet. This invention is simple, durable, inexpensive to manufacture, smooth and efficient in operation, and resistant to any attempt to defeat its safety operation.
The inventive safety plate assembly is intended to replace an existing outlet plate without disturbing the electric wiring. Homeowners commonly remove outlet plates for painting and wallpapering, so this invention can be easily installed by a homeowner with a screwdriver.
The invention assembly includes a combination shutter and locking mechanism on a sliding base, that can be locked into multiple positions. Locked in the closed position, the shutter prevents anything from being inserted into the live electric outlets. Locked into the latch position, the shutter holds an in-use electric plug into the outlet, preventing the plug from being pulled out by toddlers, clumsy adults, or pets. Locked into the open position, an electric plug can be continuously inserted and pulled out, just like a standard outlet plate.
Levers on either side of the outlet are pressed together to lock and unlock the sliding shutter/lock mechanism. Both levers must be depressed at the same time for the mechanism to move. The levers are too far apart for a toddler""s fingers to depress both at the same time and move the mechanism. An adult can easily push both buttons at the same time, with just one hand, to move the shutter, for inserting or removing an electric plug.
The invention is simple and inexpensive, so it can be used to replace almost every outlet in a house. The invention can be formed in different sizes to fit electric outlets for high voltage appliances, such as stoves and air conditioners. The invention can have one opening, for single outlets, or two, four, or more openings for multiple electric outlets. The invention is simple to make and simple to use. It can be formed of plastic, wood or metal.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are that it helps secure electric plugs into an electric outlet, so they can not be pulled out by curious toddlers or clumsy adults. Objects can not be inserted into vacant electric outlets, since the shutter blocks the opening. Toddlers can not unlock the shutter because the locks are on the far sides of the cover, too far for a toddler""s small hand to unlock both locks at the same time.
Another advantage is that sometimes an electric plug can be pulled or jarred from the electric outlet, where it is still connected, and the metal prongs of the electric plug are exposed with an accumulation of dust and pet hair, an electric short could start a fire. A curtain or paper could also fill on the exposed prongs and start a short or fire. This invention prevents an electric plug from being partly pulled out from the electric outlet.
These and other objectives of the invention are achieved by a simple and economical safety plate assembly that allows a homeowner or renter to quickly and easily secure the live outlet from curious children.
Advantages of each will be discussed in the description. Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.